Night Patrol
by Jawira707
Summary: After the incidents of "The Thundermans-Banished" the Thundertwins eventually go on their first patrol together. How did that go? Well...just read and find out! (No particular spoilers for season 4, outcome of season 3 finale)


_**Hi everyone! Thundertwins for the win is all I have to say...let's get this started, shall we? ;)**_

 **Night Patrol**

"Okay bye dad, Max and I are going on patrol!" Phoebe called out without getting any response from their father who was currently sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

"Dad!"

"Sorry...have fun!" Really? If he would have looked up just for a second he probably would have seen the disbelieving expression on his daughter's face. The girl was tired, she hadn't had dinner yet and it was already past nine, not even considering that rain was announced for tonight.

"We're going on patrol, not to a party!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Hank made a gesture with his hand motioning her to be quiet while Max gently gripped her wrist to pull her with him.

"But.."

"Just ignore him" her twin whispered, closing the door behind them.

Probably he was right.

Hiding her mask and adjusting her disguise Phoebe took a deep breath sucking in the cold, but fresh air what lifted her spirit immediately. It didn't matter how tired she was, because the city needed its superherione. Their fight against crime, protecting others and living the adventure non supes could only dream of...all those things made her proud and happy to have this special duty.

Apropos proud.

"Max, no, don't put that there..." She really wished he would understand how important the mask was. Or her advice.

"But I don't need it right now!" he gave back while closing the zipper of his jacket. Why couldn't his sister just chill out?

"Okay, but you know...you need to change quickly if we get attacked!"

"I promise, allright?"

The dim light of the street lamps made it hard to make out the teens' faces as they walked next to each other in silence, always attentive and observing their surroundings. Of course they still had Phoebe's beeper from the hero league, but you couldn't always count on that.

After twenty minutes of no crime sighting, a sudden tune startled both of them.

"What the heck is that!?"

"Relax, it's just my phone" Phoebe told him quickly, a little mad at herself about forgetting to put it on mute.

Her brother let out a little growl while pulling his jacket closer around himself. He was freezing by now putting in a lot of effort to stop himself from trembling openely.

"It's from Tess. She is at Cherry's party and asks were we are..." Phoebe eventually explained texting back quickly while rolling her eyes.

"What did you answer?"

"Oh..I told her...that..-" but the girl couldn't finsih as a sudden coughing fit hit her.

"Pheebs..." Max said worried fearing she would get sick just wearing one layer over her supersuite.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." she shushed him down, impatiently tapping on her wrist watch. "Check the map, it's time!"

Trying to put her phone away, she opened her bag, nearly dropping it in the next moment as she heard her friend's voice calling her.

 _"Hi Phoebe!"_

"You called Cherry!?" Max exclaimed in disbelief, while Phoebe hurried to clear her voice.

"Ah..HI Cherry!"

 _"Yo Phoebe! What's up, bestie!"_ Loud music could be heard in the background and maybe that was the reason the blonde was nearly screaming in the phone, forcing Phoebe to hold it away from her ear.

"Great. I mean it's great here at...at..."

Crap, what did she tell her again!?

 _"At your aunt's birthday?"_

"Yeah, yeah...exactly. We're here...celebrating! Her day fo birth!"

Max facepalmed himself in the background not believing how bad his twin still was when it came to lying.

 _"Really? Cause I hear nothing from a party there! WHAT? Oyster...hey Oyster! I got Phoebe on the phone!"_

Seriously, Oyster too? They really were unlucky.

"Just hang up!"

"No Max, she will call again and you know that!"

It wasn't her fault if her friends cared about her! Or that Cherry could be so persistent...

"Is it really Mandy's birthday today tho? Cause that would be kinda embarassing if I forgot her brirthday!" Max suddenly asked, making his sister laugh.

"I'm serious!"

Seeing his expression, Phoebe couldn't help the urge to mock him some more.

"No. But why do you care, Maxi? Mhm? Do you miss your auntie?"

"Oh, shut up Pheebs!" he gave back turning his back on her to avoid her seeing the little blush on his cheeks. What if he admired his mother's sister? There was nothing bad about it.

 _"I'm baaack! I heard Max and you fighting...still at your silent party?"_

"It's not a...silent party Cherry! We have music..." Phoebe started bumping her brother in the rips to give me a sign.

"Right..."

And understanding what she wanted him to do, Max started playin a track on his own phone.

"...and everyone has a great time"

"Whoho! Let's all...put your hands up inth air! WHOHOOO!"

"...okayy...and balloons..." she added hoping the other girl would buy the lie out of Max's poor acting skills.

"Oh come on! How am I gonna do them balloons!?" her twin mouthed, shaking his head while Phoebe just wondered what strange accent he was doing now.

 _"Allright!"_ Cherry laughed out loud.

 _"Here comes Oyster! He wants to talk to you!"_

"No Cherry...hi Oyster!"

 _"Hiii Phoebe, Cher Cher put ya guys on speakers! Max! That was hilarious!"_

"Why...what are you talking about?" Phoebe let out a nervous laugh, hoping they hadn't blown their cover.

 _"Nah...Max told me you were at your grandma's, you that you're at your aunt's... me and my cherry girl are not stupid, ya know?"_

"Ah..." she looked at her brother for help, but he seemed as clueless as her about the situation.

 _"But we get it! You wanna do something alone and without us! Just don't get in trouble and have fun!"_ Oyster didn't sound mad at all, actually he was more amused than any of the twins would have ever wanted him to be.

"Oyster..."

 _"Bye!"_

The beeping signal told them he had hung up, leaving them both speechless for a second.

Well...a second.

"Max! Why did you tell Oyster that?"

"I don't know! Why shouldn't I?"

"Because now they know we lied to them!"

"So what!?"

"SO WHAT!? That's not okay! And your acting...not impressed, Max, not impressed!"

"Yeah, well..." Max glared at her forcing himself not to point out her terrible acting skills at that ocassion.

"If you think you can do it better! BALLOONS!? How does a balloon sound like!?"

"He is quiet. That's why you failed to impersonate one! And what was that stupid accent anyway!?"

"It' isa not stupid, sone di Italia!"

"It is and you're not!"

"HEY!"

Both stopped fighting immediately quiet startled by the loud voice. Apparelty their argument had woken up someone from the neighboorhood who had opened to window to express his anger towards the teens.

"Sorry, Mister!" Phoebe exclaimed while her twin made an unsucessfull attempt to hide behind her back.

"Yes! I'M SORRY TOO! I don't know what you and your boyfriend do that late out on the streets anyway, I don't care...-"

"WHOAH!" she interrupted him harshly. "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

Why would he even think that!? But realizing Max was indeed still pretty close to her, his shoulder touching her arm, it answered her question. It was just his usual way to feel more protected when screamed at, she knew that, but maybe for someone else they seemed like a couple. Ugh. Better not go there.

"And if! Just keep it down or I'll call the police!"

"No need for the police! We will be silent!" Max answered him while distancing himself from Phoebe.

The man let out a curse, but nodded before slamming the window shut.

"Even though it would have something ironic if two supes would get arrested..." he added barely audible, already hearing Phoebe's scolding.

"Is that howyou always do your patrol?" he asked her instead while finally remembering about her wanting him to check the surroundings.

"No. Usually I do it _alone_! And peacefully!" But to say the truth, she thought, it had been her who messed up tonight. She just wasn't focused.

Ignoring her recent comment Max pulled the tablet out of her bag, refreshing the digital map of Hiddenville to detect eventual crime scenes registred by the hero league's spies and spy cams.

On the first page there was nothing, nothing as well on the second page...

"If it's all calm, I think we can go home. It makes no sense..."

"There's something!" Cursing internally the girl looked at the screen where a red point was blinking on page four.

"Where is that?"

"Ah...it's near Splatburgers. There's a suspicous person..." But Max hadn't even finished as Phoebe already started walking into their target's direction.

"Hurry up!"

And then they both started running, actually gratefull to be in action and in Max's case to warm his body up a little.

 **A few minutes later:**

As they had finally arrived at their destination, the twins were panting and in Phoebe's case a little more exhausted than she would have liked to be.

"Let's keep attention on anything strange...be ready!" she repeated nevertheless not willing to show any weakness.

"Understood."

The sky was getting cloudier and the announced rain was something she wasn't willing to experience tonight.

"I hope we find them soon..."Phoebe mumbled as they were crossing the street.

"Did you see anything?"

"No, but when it gets colder, we're using the Thundervan, I don't care what dad says"her brother stated resolutely not liking at all how horse his sister's voice sounded.

"We should just ask Max"

"Okay, you ask, but we do it anyway!"

Yep. Her brother hadn't changed at all. He was a villain no more, but still had his own head.

Sometimes she was proud of him too. And sometimes- not that she would ever be willing to admit it- she actually wished to be just a little more like Max.

A little more...unpredictalbe.

Making a mental note, Phoebe sped up to keep up with him, but then he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Max!" she scolded him, also stopping abruptly to avoid a collision.

"Shush!"

He motioned her to come with him and hide behind a nearby tree.

"What did you see?"

Max pointed at the bus station next to them where two man of about thirty years were waiting, one of them checking his watch now and then.

Phoebe shook her head at this observation.

"They're just waiting for the bus, Max. That's not a crime!"

"But there's no bus at this time! That's hella suspicious!"

"Really? Hm...that's weird..."

Maybe there was something going on in this little town for once.

"We should confront them!"her brother announced determined, put she stopped him there.

"No. Not yet. Let's get closer first..."

A suspicion was not suffienct to attack someone, geez!

"And Max...how do you even know the night bus schedule so well? Hm?"

He shrugged his shoulders before pushing her down again. Someone was coming!

 **At the bus station:**

"Is that him?" One of the two man waiting turned to his partner handing him something what easily could have been a knife. He seemed very calm. The other nodded and then took a step back into the shadows, making it harder to recognize him from far away. The noise of someone approaching got louder by second.

"Hey you!"

A young man who was easily to spot because of his white T-shirt stopped as he was called, lifting his gaze in surprise.

"Yes, you! Can you help us for a second?"

"Sure..." he replied approaching with hesitation, but without stopping to think about it twice.

Several meters away Max's hand flinched, but Phoebe held him back. Not yet.

"What do you want?"

He was standing right in front of them now with just about two feet of distance. And it scared both of the twins.

"Give us your money" one of the two criminals ordered strictly, making the victim jump backwards in shock. But just as he realized that he should better run away, number two had stepped on the scene from behind blocking his only way of escape.

"No."

"John"

The taller of them was about to lift his hand as he suddenly flinched. A second later something metallic hit the floor.

"Crap." How could he have dropped the knife?

"Good job Phoebe" Max whispered smiling while his sister kept her fingers in position. Just for the case.

"Give me your money and your phone!"

The man was screaming now gripping the teen harshly by his jacket.

"NO!"

For him, there was no chance against two attackers whether they were armed or not. He just was in no physical condition to fight two others with that amount of strength. His fear was paralyzing him.

To make matters worse they were all alone, no one out anymore at this hour, no one to help him. Or was there?

 **Behind the tree:**

"Oh no, they gonna hurt him! Quick Max, we need to take them down!"

In a split second Phoebe got rid of her jacket and jeans, pulling the mask down to hide her face to become her alias Thundergirl while Max still seemed to have problems changing that quickly.

"Come on! Hurry!" she urged him, but as she saw his expression she immediately knew that he had messed something up.

"What!?"

"I kinda maybe dropped my mask earlier…so…" There it was.

"How!? Just…" She really couldn't wait any longer. "Think of something!" Phoebe whispered harshly before jumping out of their hideout to fight the two men who were now beating the third one with a water bottle. They didn't even seem to realize that someone had joined them.

"Holy…!" The smaller one cursed as she kicked him in the back so hard, he fell down on the floor. Of course that attired his partner's attention who indeed started laughing at the sight.

"Cute, a little girl dressed up for comicon! Gotta bit cocky…" But before he could finish he found himself on the ground as well, hit by one of Phoebe's telecenetic blasts.

"You little…John! Get her!"

The girl didn't know how her first opponent had gotten up so fast, but suddenly there were two strong hands around her wrists, making her flinch in surprise.

"Let go!"

"Oh the heck I will!"

"Not so funny anymore, no? Playing with the big boys…"

"AH!"

"Oh that's enough!"

Kicking the leg of the man behind her with all her force, Phoebe had expected for her attacker to let go…why did his grip only get stronger!?

"Enough!" His partner exclaimed furiously, approaching and rising his hand at her, apparently planning to hit her. Ready to use her heat breath Phoebe prepared herself, but suddenly his hand stopped in its motion.

"What the…"

And she couldn't help herself as the man forcefully slapped himself in the face.

Not once, twice…

"Help me!"

"Why are you hitting yourself boss?!"

"I don't know!"

He sounded terrified, his friend's hands were slowly losing their grip on her.

"Run! That's a trap!"

"No way!" another voice exclaimed from behind and after a few seconds the shoes of the two of them were frozen, sticking to the ground.

"What kind of sick magic is this!"

"Justice!" Phoebe gave back while Max let out a groan of frustration from behind her.

"What? My jokes keep getting funnier, I think!"

"Funnier?! Seriously!?"

"Oh shut it Max, did you finally find your…" Phoebe had turned around to face her twin, but what she saw made her burst out in laughter.

"Why are you laughing!?" Max was standing right beside the taller man, wearing his whole Thunderman costume, just that he had needed to pull something over his head to finish his disguise. And that was…

" What is so funny?"

"You are wearing a paper bag from Spaltburgers! You…you look so stupid!" His sister broke down laughing again while he calmly adjusted his headpiece. He thought he was to be congratulated for his improvisation, he even had made some wholes so he could see.

"Well ,that's all I found in the dustbin over there! This and and this muffin!"

"Excuse us!"

Phoebe and Max both turned around seeing the two criminals who both looked quite pale staring at them.

"Sorry, we forgot you over there…" Phoebe postioned herself in front of them, acting just like she had seen her mom did it several times.

"Citizens! You tried to attack a defenceless man and therefore you need to be punished! The police will take care of you, but be sure, that we always will watch your steps and intervene if you repeat your actions! And then we won't be so easy on you! Right?"

Nothing.

"I said right?"

"Oh,yeah…rwight…"

Phoebe rolled her eyes as she could hear her brother was clearly chewing something. "You're not eating the muffin, are you?"

Ignoring their prisoners stares Phoebe stomped over to her brother hitting him on the arm.

"John, they're all crazy! They are both crazy!"

"What we gonna do? Do you think they maybe…take us?"

"I hope they take you first then!

"Man? What's wrong with you man!?"

"Max, why!? Just why!?"

"I'm _sorry_ …"Max answered emphasizing the last word, "but I'm just so hungry…"

"Well, it's bad for you! Don't come to me later whining that your stomach hurts like you did last time! I'm not having that again!"

And giving him one last severe glance, she walked over again trying to continue her speech. "Where was I? Yes, we will keep attention and find you wherever you are! So.."

"Sissy!"

At this point Phoebe was fuming with anger. How was she supposed to make an intimidating expression and teach those people a lesson, when she was interrupted every few seconds!

"Don't you dare to "sissy" me in front of them!"

"Well, I can't use your real name when we're patrolling!" Max gave back in defense, not knowing what he had done wrong now!

"I'm Thundergirl!"

"Now I get it Marc, they're siblings! There's something wrong with the family of those…"

"Oh really? What do I care!"

"Didn't you asked earlier!"

"I hate you. So. Much."

"…that's no reason to say "sissy" like how old are we, Ma..Ma…"

"See, see, who's having a little problem now, huh?" Max stated triumphantly as she nearly said his name.

"That's not fair! You don't have a superhero name yet!"

"How about Garbage Boy!"

"John, no!"

"Or Trash Man!"

"Hey…I like this one!" Max said amused, while Phoebe's covered her eyes with her hands.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh…yes, the police is coming! We need to leave!"

Alarmed his sister listened into the night, hearing the …as well. "But who called them?"

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs…."

Phoebe and Max both were starled by a small voice talking to them from a close distance. "Hello?"

"Hi.." The teen in the white shirt they both had helped to escape looked shyly at them as he rose on his feet from behind some bushes. "Hey dude! Why didn't you say something earlier!" Max said friendly helping the other out of the plants.

"I….was kinda…well...thanks for saving me…"

"No big deal…"

"Ahem…"

"Yes, he knows you helped! Man!" he added, sure the man had meant both of them.

"I called the police and told them I was attacked!"

"Allright…we need to go then!" Phoebe announced approaching the two frozen ones once more. "And don't forget! We're watching! If you don't tell the police the truth, you're…" She made a clear gesture with her hand, making the others nod synchronously.

"Let's go!" She gave Max a sign to follow and they both went around the corner to listen to the police's arrival.

"You think they'll confess?"

"Sure, we scared them quiet a bit!"

And she was right. The whole procedure was finished in no time, leaving the policemen in slight confusion as they had never had such an easy term withtwo gangerst before.

 _("Take us! Take us away! They are here! I can feel it!")_

And after the car left, the twins decided to go home as well. It was late enough for sure.

"You know…I'm sorry Pheebs it took me a moment to…" Max looked at her biting his lip.

"It's fine" she said smiling at his expression. "Just remember what I told you the next time."

"I will." He knew he should have listened to her earlier...it just was so new to him! Not only the hero thing, but also taking Phoebe's advice.

"But just under one condition!"

Phoebe looked up in surprise stopping in her tracks for a moment.

"What? If this is about what happened earlier..."

"No...-"

"Oyster and Cherry probably will forget it by tomorrow! And...what are you doing!?"

Max was fed up with her stubborness. He wouldn't let her get sick for nothing.

"What does it look like?"

Phoebe still stared at him, but accepted his jacket which he had placed over her shoulders.

"But now you're cold and..."

"Phoebe!"

"Okay...thank you."

Next time, she thought, I will bring a jacket too. This was so much better.

 **At home:**

"Thank god! We made it!"Phoebe exclaimed as they entered the door just as they heard the first cracks of thunder.

"Great, sweetheart!" her mom called back from somewhere upstairs. "How did it go?"

"Actually good" she replied without hesitation. "We stopped some crime, I didn't lose Max...all in all we did really well!"

Taking off her...no his jacket, Phoebe didn't witness the shining in her brother's eyes who felt relieved after what she just said.

His twin thought that both of them did fine. And both included him.

"I'm very happy! Dinner is in the kitchen!"

"Thanks mom!" Max called out, surprising his sister a bit as he sat down on the table, pouring some juice in two glasses.

"Max, didn't you ate dinner with mom and dad earlier?"

"Nope."

A second later she had the feeling that this question had been stupid anyway. Hadn't he told her before that he was hungry? Still...something was off about this.

"But why not? You came home early enough bc your band pratice was cancelled..."

Her brother groaned at this comment, motioning her to finally sit down with him.

"I'm too tired to answer your nonsense Pheebs. You want some potatoes?"

"Yes" she replied a bit abashed flopping into her seat with exhaustion.

"Do you want salad?"

"Mhm...yeah."

It somehow felt like a dream...all this. Tonight. And Max preparing dinner for her was just the top of it.

"Could it be...that you waited, so we can eat together?" Phoebe eventually asked carefully while chewing on her warm potatoe.

But he did't react and just continued eating.

"Max! Is that the reason? Mhm?"

"I'm eating."

"I see that" she gave back amused. "But answer me!"

"I can't talk while I'm eating. It's rude."

At that Phoebe couldn't help herself to break down laughing, because when had Max ever cared about that!?

"That means I'm right. Awwww...how nice of you."

Great, did she had to tease him so much? Max thought looking down at his plate to avoid meeting her eyes.

Both ate in silence until they were finished.

"Okay Max, I'm gonna say good night to mom and dad."

"You do that."

Yep, this was too good to be true. How did it never came ot her mind how much she had missed that?

Walking upstairs this was still on her mind and even after she had visited her parents, Phoebe felt to eager to go to sleep immediately.

Don't be childish, she thought. You always knew he has a nice side too.

Passing by Nora and Billy's room she remembered that she forgot to tell them good night earlier.

Yes, she always did that. Usually. Most of the time...she had started doing it when they were little and as an older sister she had promised to keep that duty!

Well, now of course she wouldn't wake them up and let them sleep.

Heading to her room, she wondered why this little traditions meant so much to her. And if it was time to change them...

 **Down in the lair:**

"Well hello there pal!"

"Hey Colosso" Max gave back tiredly letting himself fall onto his bed after finally having managed to get out of his Thundermans' costume and into some comfortable clothes.

"You look tired. That's so not worth it...ready to be a villain again, mhm?"the bunny started hopefully.

"Shut it Colosso! We were sucessfull..."

"But you were also sucessfull with me Maxi!"

"All we did is blow stuff up and..."

"And you liked that! I liked that! It..."

"Please, let me sleep?" Max begged his friend, giving him the big puppy eyes just to make sure the other wouldn't continue the discussion.

"Oh stop with that look" Colosso mumbled unable to deny how much of a sot spot he had for the boy.

"Only if you will be quiet."

"I'll be quiet. I'm all quiet already. I promise. Sleep well buddy."

And that's exactly what Max would have done if the door wouldn't have been opened seconds later.

"Hello?"

"Max...whoops..." Phoebe nearly had fallen over her own feet while getting down the stairs. Probably she was more tired than she had thought.

"Phoebe! Be carefull! What happened?"

"N-nuthin'..."she replied suddenly feeling that was a bad idea.

"Wait...were you asleep? Sorry..."

"No. Not yet. But I would love to be soon, so what's up?"

Yeah, what was up with her? Phoebe found it simple and complicated to explain at the same time.

"I went to mom and dad. Like I always do. The others were alseep tho..."

"Max, did your sister get brain zapped on your mission or something!?" Colosso asked sarcastically while the boy slowly started to get concered.

"You're okay, are you?"

"Yes, yes..." Geez. "I just wanted to say..."

She stepped forward feeling a little akward before slowly sitting down next to him.

"Phoebe...?"

And ignoring any protest she quickly gave him a very light hug, barely touching him as she did so. But still there was contact and she could feel the warmth of his body.

"So…good night Max"

She would Nora and Billy on their foreheads, but that would have been too far in this situation. Maybe that had been too far...but the smile which now appared on his face told her differently.

He blinked a few times, before answering her "G'night Pheebs"

She smiled at him knowing he understood and as if gravity was just too strong today,she couldn't help herself from playfully bumping his arm. It was okay.

"Phoebe" Max suddenly said, making her look up. "I…"

He didn't really know what he wanted to say, but he wanted to get the thought out of his head.

"Yes?"

She watched him as his fingers gently touched her forearm, her wrists where the criminal had harshly gripped her before. As his eyes met hers she saw worry and guilt shining through. But she had to be mistaken...it couldn't be that he really blamed himself for that?

"Max, it's okay, you hear? It's allright."

Everything is allright.

"I'm fine" she assured him again and eventually his features relaxed.

And for once it actually also felt fine.

"Well...see ya tomorrow."

"Night"

"Night"

She stood up and left the room, this time keeping more attention not to trip.

"My, your sister is clumsy, isn't she?" the bunny stated watching as Max switched off the lights.

"Yeah.."

The young hero sank into the pillows drifting into sleep almost immeditealy.

"But I'm glad that she is."

Max knew Phoebe was the protector of Hiddenville. There was no question about it.

After this night he also had got an idea of who he was.

Who he needed to be.

There was no quesiton about it.

 **So, I hope you guys liked this story. I'm always gratefull for reviews (and constructive critism!). Please vote for Kira and Jack and "The Thundermans" at the KCA's 2017! Have a great day =)**


End file.
